


Smoky Kisses Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: Supernatural Fanarts! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Dean, Dean in crop top, Dean in garter, Dean in heels, Dean in lacey leggings, Dean in lacy plaid skirt, Giftart for Fanfic, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated (and updating my own), I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from 'Smoky Kisses', by: Setaeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoky Kisses Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/gifts).



> Setaeru inspired this pic of our lovely Dean Winchester crossdressing with his wonderful fic, 'Smoky Kisses'. Total time to draw and outline and color and stuff took about eight hours. Had a hard week's work and came home today to do this! ^.^  
> Hope you guys like it and I especially hope that you like it, Setaeru, as much as I liked your fic.  
> First Supernatural fanart / giftart that I have posted, yet. Hopefully there will be more. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!  
> AND READ 'SMOKY KISSES' BY: SETAERU IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY!!!
> 
> ...it kind of reminds me of Willem Dafoe's crossdressing scene from 'The Boondock Saints'...but with more pink and less wig.


End file.
